


Jewel of the Realm

by ibonekoen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something odd about their new crew member, Emmet, but Killian can't quite put his finger on what. He's determined to figure it out though. Is the man a fugitive? The answer may yet surprise the young lieutenant (and possibly change his world).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewel of the Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Captain Swan Secret Shipmates gift exchange to celebrate OUAT returning from hiatus. [My shipmate](http://rubylcas.tumblr.com/) asked for a fanfic and said she liked Lieutenant Duckling, so I hope this pleases her ;)

Lieutenant Killian Jones rested his hands on the deck rail as he cast an appraising glance downward at the men working to hoist the sails of the flagship of King Charming’s Royal Navy, the _Jewel of the Realm_. While docked in the royal capital of the kingdom, they’d taken on a few new crew members, and one in particular, a young lad of twenty, stood out above the rest. His work ethic seemed on par with the rest and he hadn’t yet caused any trouble, but Killian found himself watching the lad, who’d called himself Emmett, nonetheless.

He couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was that seemed off about the lad. His hat might have been the culprit.. Since the crew spent most of their day on the deck with the blazing sun beating down on them, it wasn’t unheard of for them to wear a hat to protect their heads, but young Emmett seemed to keep his drawn very low over his head. He also had a tendency to keep his head lowered, avoiding eye contact with his fellow crew. He did at least raise his head when addressed by the captain, but even then, it was a mere fleeting glance.

Young Emmett took great care to make sure no one saw but a quick glimpse of his face.

\----

“He’s a fugitive, Liam. I’m certain of it,” Killian insisted that night as he stood in the captain’s quarters, delivering his daily report.

“Captain, Lieutenant Jones. I’d prefer if you’d refer to me by my title, little brother.” Captain Liam Jones glanced up from the navigation charts spread out across his desk, and he gave Killian a teasing wink as their eyes met.

Killian resisted the urge to roll his eyes and gritted his teeth instead. “My apologies, _Captain_. I suggest we turn back, return to the kingdom and turn him over to the guards.”

Liam furrowed his brow. “Who are we turning over to the guards and why?” He groaned and leaned back in his chair, tossing his compass back onto the desk. “Christ, don’t tell me Owenfeld’s gotten himself into trouble already! We just left the port.”

Killian scowled. “No, Owenfeld’s behaving himself. Haven’t you been listening to me? One of the new lads. Emmett. Grimrahc.” He overexaggerated the ‘G’ and harsh ‘C’ sounds, and Liam frowned.

“I think it’s Jim-rah. N and C are silent.”

Killian snorted. “Then why even— Look, that’s not the point, _Captain_. The lad is exhibiting peculiar behavior that has led me to believe that he may be a fugitive from the law.”

Liam rubbed his hand over his chin and gave his brother an appraising look. “Do you have proof? I’ve seen his work and he’s good with his hands. We need good lads like him.”

Killian let out a soft groan and shook his head. “No, I don’t have proof but it’s a gut—”

Liam waved his hand dismissively and leaned forward, picking up his compass and returning his attention to the charts. “I don’t have time for gut feelings, little brother. Come back to me when you have something more substantial. Until then, don’t you have men to oversee?” He lifted his eyes long enough to give Killian a pointed look, then went back to planning out their course.

Killian gritted his teeth and exhaled an irritated sigh, giving Liam a quick salute before turning on his heel and stalking out of the cabin. He’d absolutely be back with proof.

\----

After several days spent observing Emmett and questioning the seasoned crew, Killian felt no closer to exposing the lad as a fugitive. The crew had nothing but good things to say about the lad. From what Killian gathered, the lad was a novice sailor but he was quick and eager to learn, and he worked every bit as hard as any of the seasoned sailors. The only peculiar note was that young Emmett kept to himself and always wore his hat with the brim pulled low over his face.

“Even when he sleeps?” Killian frowned. Surely he knew that would only draw suspicion.

The crewman nodded. “Aye, Lieutenant, even when he sleeps. Other than that, the lad’s a godsend He don’t yammer on like some of the other men either. Very quiet lad. You’d think he was a church mouse.. If it were up to me, he’d be kept on in Owenfeld’s place..”

Killian scrunched up his nose and thanked the crewman before continuing on, mulling over Emmett. He had to be a fugitive; why else would he be so keen to hide his face?

That night, he was due to oversee the night watch, and as luck would have it, Emmett was also on night watch. The lad stood at the bow of the ship, keeping his eyes trained on the dark northern waters, but Killian could see his head dip low for a moment and then jerk back up as he caught himself falling asleep.

Folding his arms behind his back, Killian strolled over to the railing, harumping loudly as the lad’s head bobbed forward again.

Emmett startled, jerking up to his full height and glancing around with wild eyes. As his gaze settled on Killian, he relaxed and lowered his head, grunting a little.

“At ease, sailor,” Killian drawled, his eyes trained on Emmett. He hadn’t managed to get a good glimpse of the lad’s face, but he had caught a brief flash of brilliant green eyes. “Quiet evening.” He turned slightly to face the water, pleased to see that all appeared calm.

If he’d been expecting an answer out of the lad, he was sorely disappointed. Emmett merely gave a soft grunt and swept his gaze around him, presumably searching for trouble in the night. Killian highly doubted there would be any, and he frowned as he watched the lad.

“You know, the crew has nothing but good things to say about you, aside from the fact that you’re quiet and keep to yourself.” Killian kept his hands clasped firmly behind his back, his eyes narrowed as he studied the lad. “Are you mute?”

The lad snorted, throwing a quick glance at Killian, then sighed. “No.”

Killian frowned, startled by the lad’s voice. It seemed low, yes, but it seemed forced, as if he was concealing how he sounded, and that set off even more warning bells. “Whatever you’ve run away from, boy, I’m sure that it can be sorted out. You’re a good sailor, but we run a tight ship here. We can’t afford to be caught harboring a fugitive.”

It was a gambit, a long shot, acting on his suspicions without proof, but the lad certainly seemed to respond. He startled, his head whipping around, and for the first time, he made eye contact with Killian and held it for more than a few seconds.

Killian’s eyes widened slightly as he peered at the lad’s youthful, soft face and rounded cheeks, and then his eyes squinted in distrust as he surged forward.

Emmett let out a squawk of protest but it was too late. Killian had grabbed hold of Emmett’s hat and yanked it from his head, gasping slightly as twin blonde plaits tumbled down to rest on Emmett’s shoulders.

For several, long, awkward moments, they stared at each other, equal amounts of astonishment written across their faces. Then “Emmett” cleared her throat and held out her hand.

“Give me that.”

The sweet, lyrical flow of her voice startled Killian, even as his brain tried to process what his eyes were showing him. He knew her face, he’d seen her somewhere before, but he couldn’t quite place it.

When it hit him, slamming into him like an out of control yardarm and knocking the breath from him, his mouth dropped open. “Your Majesty!” He immediately dropped to one knee, bowing his head, and his heart hammered against his chest.

“Oh for f— Will you get up before someone sees you?” she hissed, and Killian lifted his head to stare at her in wonder and confusion. She just rolled her eyes and huffed out a sigh, then grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet.

“Your Majesty, I—”

“Emma will do fine, please.” She grumbled under her breath and snatched her hat back from his slackened grip. “Don’t tell anybody, okay? I’ll be out of your hair as soon as you dock in King Stephen’s kingdom, don’t worry.”

Killian watched in amazement as she gathered her braids in her hands and folded them into the hat, then jammed it down on top of her head. In a matter of seconds, the Princess was gone, replaced by the deckhand Emmett. Killian shook his head, bringing his hand up to rub at his mouth. “So you _are_ a fugitive! I was right!”

Emmett—Emma, oh god, the _Princess_ —snorted. “Will you give it a rest on the fugitive stuff? No, I’m not on the run from the law.” She heaved a heavy sigh and threw a brief glance in his direction before turning her gaze back to the water. “I’m on the run from my parents, and no, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Killian clamped his mouth shut, having been about to ask her why she was running from her parents. He just sighed instead and leaned against the railing.. He licked his lips, his mind still reeling. He couldn’t tell Liam they were harboring a stowaway _Princess_ ,, but he had to tell his brother _something_. He’d been the one to bring up the fact that he thought “Emmett” was a fugitive.

After a few minutes, he couldn’t take it. He turned toward the Princess and frowned. “Why come aboard as a crew member? Why not just stow away in the hold? Better yet, why a Navy ship? Why not a merchant ship or a passenger ship? What if we’re attacked by pirates?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “The passenger ship would be the most obvious, so that’s where they’d look first. There are no pirates in these waters. Everybody knows that.” She chewed at her lip. “As for your other question, maybe I wanted to see what it’s like, a life at sea as a Naval officer. Or, well, enlisted crew member.”

Killian snickered softly, one corner of his mouth tugging upward in a half-smile. “And has it lived up to your expectations so far?”

She huffed out a ragged, tired sigh. “Oh my god, it’s _exhausting_. I don’t know how you men do it.”

Killian laughed, loud and boisterous, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “A love of the sea. Wanting to be part of it.. The freedom of the salty air. Take your pick.”

She smiled softly. “Those are whys, no hows.”

Killian shrugged. “Maybe it’s the whys that enable the hows. They’re what fuels the spirit so the body can carry on and do what it needs to do.” He glanced at her and began to blush as he realized she was staring. “What?”

She gasped and straightened up, jerking her eyes away from his as if she was guilty that she’d gotten caught staring. “Nothing. I just— Nothing.”

He chuckled slightly and watched her. “You’re good with your hands. It’s a shame you were born a princess. We could use a sailor like you on the crew.”

She snorted softly and gave him a small grin. “Weren’t you just accusing me of being a fugitive and saying that your tight ship couldn’t afford to be caught harboring me?”

He felt his cheeks grow warm and cleared his throat. “Yes, well, now I know you’re not a fugitive and I can appreciate your hard work and dedication.”

Her smile widened. “Right. So I should probably…” She trailed off, nodding toward the water. “I’m on shift until dawn.”

Killian blinked and nodded. “Oh yes, of course, and I should be…” He glanced back toward the helm and nodded. He glanced back at her, dragging his tongue over his lips. “Would you care to join me in the galley for an ale after your shift?” He half-expected her to say no and braced himself for the rejection.

She stared at him for a moment, surprise on her face, and then she grinned, nodding. “Yeah, sure.”

\----

Killian spent the rest of his shift kicking himself for inviting her to an ale. She was a princess, and he was a naval officer. What was he thinking, asking her to join him for a drink? She wasn’t just any pretty girl, after all.

She’d accepted though; she could’ve easily said no, but she hadn’t, and maybe she’d just been being polite, but he didn’t think that was the case. He tried not to fret about it, and he couldn’t keep his eyes off her either. He marvelled at her ability to hide her womanly figure in the men’s clothes she wore.

So lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the clang of the warning bell and Emma’s frantic yell of “Pirates!” He cursed loudly. It was too much to be a coincident; he’d summoned the ruffians just by mentioning them.

“Rouse the captain!” he shouted to one of the men who’d raced up from below beck. “Man the cannons on the starboard side!”

The wind, of course, chose that moment to change direction, and he swore in every tongue he knew as he gave the wheel a hard wrench to the left. If he could just get enough wind in their sails, they might yet outrun the bastards. Liam appeared in record time, still yanking his coat on over his nightshirt, and shortly after that, the pirate ship began to draw up alongside them as they lost the wind again.

“Blast damn it all, it’s bloody unnatural how the wind keeps working against us,” Liam growled. “Prepare yourselves for a fight, boys! It’s going to be a long night!”

The men gave a rousing cry, and cannon fire began to fill the air. The ship shuddered as at least one cannonball found its mark, and then the _Jewel_ ’s cannons roared to life, firing off an answering volley. In the midst of all the excitement, Killian had lost track of Emma, and his eyes scanned the deck, expecting to find her cowering in a corner as the pirates began to throw ropes across the water to anchor onto the Jewel so they could come aboard.

To his great surprise, Emma had snatched up a sword and was using it to cut through the ropes. He grinned, pleased as punch and even prouder when some of the men started helping her. Some of the pirates still managed to make it onto the ship, and Killian abandoned his post, drawing his sword and racing for Emma.

She had her back to the railing, her sword locked with the blade of a pirate, and she failed to see the pirate making his way along the rope, headed straight for her. As he lifted his blade, Killian swooped in and ran the man through with his own sword, then gave Emma a jaunty grin.

“Thought you could use a hand!” he shouted as she made short work of her pirate. “You’re good with a sword!”

“Thanks!” Her cheeks flush with the adrenaline of battle, she looked radiant, and he barely noticed that her hat had been knocked off her head at some point during the battle. 

Killian’s eyes widened and they both shouted “Behind you!” They lunged in opposite directions, stabbing the pirates who’d been about to attack them. Their eyes met and she smirked before spinning, her braids whirling around her. 

He got the idea of what she was doing and turned so they were back to back. Together, the two of them cut down any pirate who dared tread into their path, and in a handful of minutes, the last remaining pirates surrendered.

Only once they’d been rounded up and their hands bound behind their backs did Killian relax and lower her sword. Emma still pressed against his back, and he could hear her ragged breathing as Liam rushed over to them.

“Your Highness!” Liam gasped in awe, and Killian turned to grin at her.

Only to have her stagger back and collapse into his arms, her sword clattering to the deck as she dropped it. Killian frowned in confusion, and a moment later, the color drained from his face as he saw a dark stain spreading across the midsection of her shirt.

“No, no, no, no, no, Emma,” he gasped as he cradled her in his arms. He winced. “Princess, please.”

Liam shot him an accusing glare as he knelt, and he motioned for Killian to lower her to the deck. “Someone fetch the doctor!” He glared at Killian. “This is your fugitive? Our princess? When were you going to tell me?”

Killian shook his head, a pained expression on his face. “Yell at me later! Save her now!”

The doctor pushed through the gathered crowd a few minutes later and frowned down at the pale, prone form of the unconscious princess. “Stand back, you glibbering bilge rats! Give her some room!” he groused, and almost all the sailors took a step backwards.

Only Killian remained crouched at Emma’s side, her hand tightly clutched in his. “Is she going to be all right, Doctor?”

The doctor, an older gentleman by the name of Hines who Killian was certain had been a Naval surgeon since the beginning of time, made a noncommittal sound as he inspected her wound. He nodded and muttered to himself, and then glanced up, focusing on several of the sailors trying to crowd back in to get a better look at the princess. “You men, help me get her downstairs. I’ve got to sew up her wound.” He glanced at Killian. “She’ll be right as rain in no time, Lieutenant.”

Killian shot to his feet, ready to lend a hand in lifting Emma up and carrying her below deck, but Liam laid a hand on his shoulder.

“I need you here on deck with me, Lieutenant,” Liam said, his tone commanding and leaving no room for argument. “Let the good doctor do his work in peace. You hovering over him will just distract him and make his job more difficult.”

A pained expression played across Killian’s face, but he nodded and swallowed hard. Liam might have been his brother and every fiber of his being might have been screaming that he needed to be with Emma, but Liam was his captain and his unwavering loyalty made defying his orders arduous.

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t worry about Emma, even as he helped the remaining men clean up from the pirate attack. His eyes kept darting to the hatch leading below; any second Doctor Hines would appear and announce Emma was hearty and hale. The alternative was unthinkable.

\----

Eventually, as the last rays of sunlight slowly faded and dusk set in, Doctor Hines emerged from the decks below. Wiping his hands on a cloth, he moved over to where Liam and Killian stood near the helm..

“Good news, Captain, she’ll live. It’s merely a scratch.” The doctor cast his eyes at Killian. “Care to tell me how we ended up with the Crown Princess herself fighting pirates aboard our humble vessel?”

Liam turned his gaze to Killian as well and raised his eyebrows. “Brother? It’s something I’d like to know myself.”

Killian cleared his throat and resisted the urge to reach up and straighten the knot of his tie. “Ah, yes, well. It would appear the fair princess, for reasons unknown, disguised herself as a man and joined the crew. She had intended to stay with us until we reached King Stephen’s kingdom.”

Liam snorted. “So we are a passenger ship now?”

Killian shrugged. “Well, she did work harder than most men who have joined this crew.” He didn’t speak any names, but he did cut his eyes to the deck where Owenfeld could be seen leaning against a mop handle.

When the man realized that the captain, first mate and ship’s doctor were watching him, he quickly startled and got back to work, but Killian’s point had been made. Killian bit back the urge to say “I told you so.” and gave his brother a snappy salute instead.

“Permission to leave the deck and go below, sir?”

Liam narrowed his eyes. “So you can check on the princess? The doctor said she’s fine.” He glanced at Hines. “And resting?”

Hines nodded. “Aye, Captain, and resting comfortably. Still, it would do no harm if the Lieutenant wanted to go down to see her, and I think the men can swab the deck easier without his eagle eye trained upon them.”

Liam snorted but nodded. “Fine. You can be sure to tell the princess when she awakens that we’re headed back to the castle. I’m sure her parents are beside themselves wondering what’s happened to her.”

Killian frowned. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? She obviously had a reason for running away. Maybe heading back so soon isn’t what she’d want.”

“Well, as I’m the Captain and she’s currently incapacitated, it’s something of a moot point, Killian.” Liam turned away, addressing the helmsman. “Hansel, turn us around. Head for home.”

Killian grimaced and chewed at his lip a moment before springing forward into Liam’s path. “What if you sent them a note? We’ve got carrier pigeons. Or at least let us continue on our journey. We’re almost there.”

Liam scowled and shook his head, brushing past his brother. “No, Killian. I’m sure the King and Queen have already noticed the princess’s absence, and it’s very likely that they’ve sent someone out searching for her.” He sighed. “Depending on whether or not the princess left a note, it would lead them right after us. I don’t want to have to explain to the King and Queen why I, knowing full well their daughter was aboard my ship, didn’t turn back and bring her home safely. I have a duty to the King and Queen, Killian.”

“And I have a duty to her!”

The shouted words startled Liam and Killian both, as Killian hadn’t actually meant to say them. He couldn’t even really pinpoint their source. He had a duty to his captain, to obey his orders, and there might have been a small kindling of camaraderie between Emma and he when they were talking and fighting pirates, but to defy his captain so openly?

Liam didn’t speak at first, just glared at his brother, aware of the terseness in the air. He could feel the eyes of the crew on them as well, and he lifted his chin. “I suggest you remember who’s in command of this ship, Killian.,” he said finally, his voice quiet and tense. “I’ve given you leave to go see her, but we are going back. There will be no further arguments about this, understand?”

His face burning red with embarrassment, Killian murmured his agreement and then hurried below deck. He found Emma resting in her bunk, and he settled in to await her awakening. He dozed off at some point because he startled awake at the loud clearing of someone’s throat. His eyes fell on Emma, who grinned at him.

“Hi.”

His face brightened and he straightened up in his chair, grinning back at her. “Hello! You’re awake! How do you feel?”

Emma grimaced. “Sore, but alive, which is better than the alternative.”

Killian laughed. “I thought the same thing.” His smile faded as he remembered Liam’s decision. “I do have some news that isn’t going to please you. Liam knows that you’re the princess and he’s decided to turn around and head back home.”

Emma frowned and sat up, wincing as she put her hand across her abdomen. “No, he can’t take me back! I won’t go!”

She had such a stubborn set to her jaw that Killian didn’t doubt she would fight Liam tooth and nail. “He’s already given the orders. I tried to dissuade him, but my brother is a stubborn man.” He licked his lips, watching her. “May I ask you why you left?”

She huffed out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. “They want me to marry, and they’ve chosen young men they think are suitable. I’m not interested in any of them, but my parents are holding a ball in my honor, and I have to choose.”

Killian smiled softly. “And so you ran away.”

She smiled and nodded. “And I’m not really that eager to go back.” She sighed. “There’s no hope of convincing your brother to just continue on to King Stephen’s kingdom?”

Killian chewed his lip and shook his head. “He pulled rank on me when I tried.”

She scrunched up her nose. “Well, I’m the princess. That should make him obey me.”

“No, he’d argue that he serves your father, the King, who has a higher authority than you.” He gave her a wan smile. “I’m afraid you’re rather stuck, Princess.”

She smiled back, her eyes softening. “Well, I guess there are worse people I could be stuck with than you, Lieutenant. But call me Emma. ‘Princess’ sounds too formal and stifling.”

He laughed lightly. “All right, then I insist you call me Killian.” He grinned. “You’re a formidable fighter, Emma. Where did a princess learn to fight like that?”

She laughed, her smile brightening. “Thank you. I learned from my father, actually.” Her smile faded. “Although I’m apparently not that formidable. I got hurt.”

Killian lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. “Even the best swordsman gets injured once in a while. You’re still a good fighter. You should be proud of your skill.” He grinned as he watched her cheeks turn a faint pink, though it may have been a trick of the light. “We made a good team fighting those pirates.”

Emma tilted her head to the side, seeming to study him for a long moment, before smiling and nodding. “Yeah, we did.” She bit her lip. “You’re probably needed up on deck, huh?

He chuckled. “Normally, I’d say yes, but I think they can handle things just fine without me. The pirates were defeated and the crew has cleaned things up. I think I could remain down here a little bit longer if you’d like the company.”

She nodded and grinned. “I’d love it.”

\----

They stood shoulder to shoulder before the dais in the throne room; Emma had insisted, and Killian—despite Liam’s objections—had been compelled to follow her command. Nervous energy arced through him, and he had to fight to keep himself from fidgeting. He lifted his chin, staring King Charming square in the eye until he realized that might be perceived as a challenge. He kept his head held high but respectfully averted his eyes to focus on the exquisite tapestry hanging behind the monarchs.

“Emma, thank god!” Queen Snow rose from her throne and gracefully moved down the three small steps, embracing her daughter once she was within arms’ reach. “We were so worried about you!”

Emma rolled her eyes, though she did pat her mother’s back. “I’m fine, Mother.” She grimaced as her mother hugged her just a little too tight, and she managed to extract herself from the Queen’s embrace after another long moment. She hadn’t changed from her crew uniform, and Killian thought she looked exceptionally stunning. Her hair, still braided, remained tucked under her hat, which sat perfectly straight on her head.

“What on Earth are you wearing?” King Charming remarked, though it was difficult to tell from his tone whether he was angry or just curious.

She jutted her chin out, her expression exuding defiance. “A Navy uniform for an enlisted crew member.”

Queen Snow frowned, resting her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “Emma, darling, why did you leave? You had us worried sick.”

Emma shook her head. “I’m sorry, Mother, I didn’t mean to alarm you, but I had to see Aurora and I knew you wouldn’t let me leave because you’d already put so much planning into the ball.” She smiled softly. “But you’ll be happy to know that the ball isn’t necessary. I’ve chosen a suitor.”

Queen Snow looked startled, and the King arched from an eyebrow from where he still sat on his throne. He shifted his weight, leaning his elbow on the armrest of the throne, and rested his chin on his hand. “Oh, have you?” he drawled. “Do tell.”

Emma smiled at her mother and gently shook off her mother’s hands before stepping forward. “I choose him.” She turned to face Killian, looking directly at him.

It took a second for it to sink in, that she was looking at him, and Killian did a double take, his eyes widening.

“What?” he exclaimed at the same moment as the King, who surged to his feet. Killian felt fairly certain that Liam had added to the chorus of startled exclamations, but he wasn’t absolutely certain. His head swirled in astonishment, his heartbeat pounding in his ears nearly drowning out everything else.

“I forbid it!” King Charming’s thunderous roar broke through the buzzing in Killian’s head, and he could only gape open-mouthed at the KIng.

Emma’s face took on that steadfast expression again, only this time, it was mirrored by her father. “Why? I have to choose a suitor, right?”

“From the ones we chose from you.” The King gritted his teeth. “Emma, sweetheart, he is a Naval lieutenant. You are a princess. He is not suitable.” He glanced at Killian. “No offense. I’m sure you’re a nice chap.”

“Charming.” Queen Snow cut in, giving her husband a look that spoke volumes of the thinness of the ice on which he strode. “I think we should hear our daughter out. After all, I was an outlaw when you and I met and fell in love.”

The King grumbled, shooting her a scowl, but it softened a moment later. “Very well. I will consider it.”

“This isn’t something you get a say in, Father,” Emma protested. “You wanted me to choose a suitor, someone who will make me happy and love me the way that you love Mother.” She smiled at Killian and stepped over to him, taking his hand and giving it a firm squeeze. “Well, I have.” She glanced back at her father.

The King licked his lips and shot Killian a critical glance. “Are you of noble blood, Lieutenant…?”

“Jones, Your Majesty. Killian Jones.” He bowed, mostly out of nervousness, and cleared his throat. “Yes, sir, my father was a highly respected nobleman in the community until he abandoned us and left on a merchant ship.”

“Killian!” Liam hissed between his teeth. “The first part was elegant and sufficient enough.”

King Charming brought his hand up and rubbed at his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Very well, Lieutenant Jones. I’ll tell you what I’m going to do. My daughter has made her choice, and knowing her as I do, I know that she aims to stick to it no matter what. Therefore I will make you this deal: you may court my daughter, but you will not have her hand in marriage until you have earned your Captain’s stripes. What say you?”

Killian’s mouth went dry as all eyes turned toward him. Liam appeared just as stunned as Killian felt, and Emma’s eyes shone bright with something that could only be flirtiness. What the Queen’s gaze held, he couldn’t say, for once his eyes locked onto Emma’s, they did not stray. The longer he stared into those gorgeous green orbs, his nervousness eased, and one corner of his mouth curled upward in a smirk. Some could argue that they’d only met and he was a fool to agree to marry a woman that he barely knew, but Killian knew that this was only a beginning. Earning his Captain’s stripes was a long ways off, and he had plenty of time to get to know her better.

It might have sounded mawkish but for the first time since taking to the open seas, some of his innate restlessness seemed to have settled down, and he was convinced this was the path he’d been searching for all along.

His gaze never wavered from hers as he nodded, his hand squeezing hers tight. “I accept.”


End file.
